Aibou
by Yuugi-chan
Summary: When Yugi's mother discovers Yami, Yugi and Yami have to clean up the mess. [Complete]
1. The Discovery

"Hello Aibou."  
"Aah!" Yugi gave a startled yelp and fell out of his chair.  
"Mr. Motou, if you're finished, could you go back to your seat and stay there?" the teacher said, now quite irritated. The class snickered as Yugi picked himself up off the floor and returned to his seat. "Yami, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN SCHOOL?!" an annoyed Yugi asked his other self a little more loudly than he intended to. The teacher looked up from his book again, "Mr. Motou, you have been warned. If you go out of line one more time, you will be writing lines on the chalkboard after school." Poor Yugi knew that if he went as far as putting even a toe over the line, he knew his mom was going to kill him. Yugi kept his mouth shut all the way through the rest of the school day, although, he would glare at Yami from time to time.  
***  
Yugi, now pretty steamed, was walking briskly home. Yami, who had longer legs, easily caught up to Yugi, and fell into step beside him. Yugi stopped dead in his tracks, turned around, and slapped Yami in the face as hard as he could. Yami, who was used to Yugi's cheerful and kind manner, was stunned and hurt at his partner's actions.  
"Aibou, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Yami asked, although he knew very well he did.  
"Yes Yami, you did," Yugi said tears welling up in his eyes, "YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!!!!"  
Yami was shocked, and saw his world shatter to pieces. A lump was forming in his throat and tears were falling down his cheeks. Yugi was in an even worse condition, and was sobbing uncontrollably. Yugi, feeling deep regret and guilt about what he had just said, ran into his other's arms, and sobbed on Yami's shoulder.  
"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Y-Yami. Y-Y-You're n-not r-ruining m-m-my l- life. I-I-I j-just c-couldn't c-control m-m-myself. I am so s-sorry. I didn't m-mean i-it. I.."  
"It's okay Aibou. I know you didn't mean to. I know, I know," Yami said through sobs, trying to comfort his other self.  
***  
It was raining when the two high-school students got home. Their sobs had subsided, but they still choked-up when they spoke. They put their sopping wet clothes in a pile in the kitchen and changed into a fresh pair.  
Yugi's mother, noticing two pairs of clothes in the kitchen called upstairs, "Yugi, are you going to introduce me to the friend you brought over?"  
Yugi and Yami looked at each other.  
"Well, there's no sense in going back into your soul room. Once Mom puts her mind to something, nothing can stop her. Plus, if I only come down, she'll get suspisous and think I stole some other kid's school uniform," said Yugi when Yami gave him a hesitant look.  
"I guess your right Aibou. She's bound to find out sooner or later," Yami replied as they walked downstairs.  
***  
"Uh, Mom, this is Yami, a new student at our school, and he's an expert on Duel Monsters," Yugi introduced his friend nervously.  
"Well that figures, but why do you two look so much alike? I don't remember having twins," Yugi's mother said, eyebrows raised.  
"Because I've been trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for 3,000 years and I'm using Yugi for a host body until I can get my memory back, and- mmmgh!" Yugi had put a hand over Yami's mouth to keep him from saying anything more.  
"Uh, um, he has an over-reactive imagination and he gets carried away at times. Eh-heh-heh," Yugi quickly said, trying to cover up the truth to what Yami had said.  
"I MO MOT HAVE AM MOVER-MEACTIVE IMAGIMATIOM!" Yami said, struggling to remove Yugi's hand.  
Yugi's mom gave them a quizzical look.  
"MUGI, I CAM'T BREATHE! MLEASE MEMOVE MOUR HAMD!"  
"Oops! Sorry Yami," Yugi said, quickly removing his hand before Yami could bite it.  
Yugi's mom gave an exasperated sigh, and shook her head, "Are you two going to have dinner today, or what?" 


	2. Fooling Around

The next day, Yugi was trying to find Yami in his maze of a soul room. He found Yami hanging upside-down from one the stairs. Hold on, he wasn't hanging upside-down, he was right side-up, the stairs were upside- down. Yami looked like he was struggling to walk, but it seemed like he was glued there.  
"Aibou, help! I'm stuck!" Yami called to his other while flailing his arms to keep his upper body elevated so blood wouldn't rush to his head.  
"Not again! Yami, didn't you learn your lesson last week?"  
Yami glared at him.  
"Obviously not," Yugi said, pulling his other down and they both fell on top of each other.  
"Yami, you've been eating Mom's cooking again haven't you? I told you it would fatten you up. But no, you had to ask for seconds, didn't you? Now could you please get off of me, you're crushing my ribs."  
"Aibou, I haven't eaten for 3,000 years," Yami replied, picking himself up and dusting himself off.  
"So?"  
"If you hadn't eaten for 3,000 years, you'd take any food you could get your hands on."  
"Fine, so you have a point, but why couldn't you make your soul room simple?"  
"How should I know? I didn't design it."  
Yugi sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he could not win an argument against his other. Then again, he had more experience, and you probably wouldn't be a good pharaoh if you couldn't argue. But Yami probably won all his arguments in his past life since he was pharaoh, and who's to argue with the pharaoh? Not many people did, for fear of death.  
***  
"But Yugi, I want to play Duel Monsters!" Yami protested as Yugi dragged him to the living room so he could help him at his English homework.  
"Forget Yami. We both have the same deck, we both know the plays were going to make our next turn, and you have to finish your English homework now that you've enrolled yourself in school. Not the smartest move you've ever made."  
"Why can't you do it? I don't know how to speak English, nonetheless read it."  
"It doesn't work that way Yami. You have different handwriting and it was your choice to sign-up as an exchange student in school."  
"Don't they have a class in Ancient Egyptian I could take instead?"  
"I think there's an after-school club, but you have to take English because it's one of the main subjects."  
"After-school club?"  
"It's sort of like an extra subject, but you take it after school. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You have to get your shots so you don't give or catch diseases to other students."  
"Shots?"  
"These doctors."  
"Doctors? They're like healers, correct?"  
"Yes, like modern-day healers. Anyway, they stick a needle in your skin and inject medicine into your system."  
"Aibou, please don't take me to your healers! I don't want a shot! I don't want a shot!"  
Yugi looked down at Yami who was clinging to Yugi's leg like a shy two-year old. He was being dragged across the floor as Yugi struggled to lift his foot so he could keep walking.  
"Yami, I'm just kidding! They already think you have your shots. NOW PLEASE GET OFF MY LEG!!!!! You're acting like a two-year old, not like a 3,000 year pharaoh!"  
Yami whimpered and let go of his other's leg.  
"Yugi, DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"  
"Why? Is the all-powerful pharaoh afraid of some measly shot?" Yugi said, in a singsong voice.  
"I'll get you for that one!" Yami cried, jumping up from off the floor.  
"Yeep!" Yugi started running as fast as he could with Yami at his heels.  
Yugi, seeing that Yami was much faster, went inside the Millennium Puzzle and stayed in his soul room.  
Yugi could hear Yami's voice echoing throughout the Millennium Puzzle.  
"Yugi, that's not fair! That's cheating Aibou!" 


	3. The Challenge

It was Monday and Yami was waiting for Yugi to find his school uniform.  
When Yugi did come down, his blue jacket had places where the color had completely come off.  
"Aibou, what did you do to your jacket?" Yami asked, with an amused expression of his face.  
"I was in a rush and I accidentally knocked an open container of bleach in the washing machine."  
"Bleach?"  
"You're only supposed to put it in with the white clothing, but since I spilled it, some of the color came off."  
"Oh."  
***  
It was a long school day. Yami's hand kept popping up in the air when the teacher asked a question in Ancient Civilizations. Whenever Yami started rambling on about Egypt, Yugi had to nudge him in the ribs to remind him not to speak of anything dealing with his past life. This earned Yugi piercing glares from Yami. If this wasn't bad enough, it seemed Yami had a bit of a dilemma after school.  
Yugi was walking home with Yami not far behind, was pounced upon by one of the usual school bullies. Yugi, who was used to this thought that he might as well get his daily beating over with.  
Yami looked up from the book Yugi had checked out for him on the Rosetta Stone and saw a crowd around Yugi and the bully who was punching him in the gut.  
"Aibou!"  
"Don't worry about *oof* me Yami. I *oof* have everything under control."  
That didn't stop Yami though. He was already charging through the crowd at breakneck speed towards the bully.  
"You quit picking on Yugi!" Yami called out.  
The bully stopped punching Yugi and turned around, "What are you going to do about it?"  
Yami gave him an evil smirk, "We'll play a game, of my choice."  
"Don't do Yami! You're going to drive him insane!" Yugi said, trying to reason with his other.  
"And do you really think I care Aibou?" Yami said shaking his head, an evil glare in his eye.  
"Just don't do it!"  
"Too late."  
Yami looked at the foursquare grid and got an idea. Yami walked over to it and took some chalk out of his backpack. Then, he drew a square around the grid, and drew diagonal lines from the center of the grid to the four corners of the outer square that he just drew. Yami then took out two quarters and held one in each hand.  
"Okay," he said to the school bully, "I have two coins. These coins act as dice. We both start where the lines connect and move to the outer square. We flip both coins when it is are turn. How many steps you move depends on what the two coins land on. If they land both on heads, you move forward two steps. If they both land on tails, you take one step back."  
"What if one lands on tails and the other lands on heads?" The bully asked, not waiting for Yami to finish.  
"I'm getting to that. Be patient," Yami replied, "If one land on tails and one land on heads or vice-versa, you do nothing. The object of this game is to get to the edge of the outer square first. If you win, you may do whatever you please to Yugi and me."  
"Yami!" Yugi yelped.  
Yami put up a hand to silence him, "But if I win, there will be a penalty game. Got that?"  
"Got it," the bully said standing in the center of the grid back-to- back to Yami.  
"Okay," Yami handed the two coins to the outstretched hand, "Since you're the opponent, you will go first. Ready? Game Start!" 


	4. The Penalty Game

Okay guys, I will not make this story yaoi, and I never intended to. I don't write that kind of stuff, it's just not my nature. Anyway, I'm glad all of you are enjoying the story so far. Also, IM me, e-mail me, whatever! I love getting IMs and e-mail! I mean, who doesn't?!  
-Yuugi-chan  
  
The bully flipped the coins and they both landed on heads. He walked two steps. Yami picked up the coins and flipped them, both tails. Yami took a giant step backwards. The coins were passed, flipped, and the opponents took steps. Yami taking giant steps, the bully taking steps with on foot in front of the other. Both were getting near the edge of the outer square. The bully flipped, got tails and heads, and did nothing. Yami got two tails and took one last step backwards and landed on the line.  
"Game's over, I win."  
"But you cheated!" the bully protested, "You took giant steps and I took regular steps. That's cheating!"  
"No it's not," Yami replied, "I never said how big or small your steps have to be."  
"Why you!" The he charged at Yami, meaning to punch him the nose, but Yami ducked and elbowed him in the gut.  
The bully doubled over in pain.  
"Now for your penalty game! Now you will be the one who gets picked on all the time until he's beaten up and bloodied!"  
***  
"Yami, I hope that illusion that you used for your penalty game didn't drive him insane," Yugi said when they arrived home.  
"A normal person maybe, but not him. He was crazy from the beginning Aibou," Yami replied, the evil glint returning to his eye.  
"You didn't!"  
"I did."  
"You mean you're telling me you sealed him up inside the Shadow Realm?!"  
"Yes, so?"  
"But Yami, that's torture!"  
"Aibou, how long have you known me?"  
"About two years, why?"  
"Then you should know by now that all my penalty games are torture."  
"Good point."  
***  
The telephone rang after dinner and Yugi's mom answered.  
"Good Evening, Turtle Game Shop, how may I help you?"  
A man's voice came from the other end of the phone line, "Mrs. Motou, this is the principal of Domino High School. It seems your son got into a scuffle, started a fight, and physically came in contact with another student. He suffered serious injuries, and is in the hospital right now. It seems that your son drove him mentally insane. Because of this, your son will have to be expelled from school."  
"WHAT?! Yugi would never do that! He's not that kind of person!"  
"Not Yugi Mrs. Motou. Your other son, Yami Motou." 


	5. Confession

Hey guys! Can anyone guess how old I am? I'll give you a hint: Think school (even though it's summer vacation ^_^). I'll tell you the answer in the next chapter. -Yuugi-chan  
  
"Yami Motou? But I don't- wait a minute," Yugi's mother paused and continued, "Okay, I'll bring him in early tomorrow."  
"That would be fine," the principal said and hung-up.  
'Something strange is going on here,' Yugi's mother thought.  
***  
"But Mom, I haven't had breakfast yet!" Yugi cried, struggling to get out of his mother's grasp.  
To Yugi, three square meals a day were important. He was feeding for two, well, sort of.  
"Yugi, I really don't care. Right now we are going to school and sorting things out!" his mother said sternly.  
"How come? What did I do wrong?"  
"Nothing at the moment, but you'll find out soon."  
***  
"Okay. Now explain why Yami is listed as your twin brother," Yugi's mom said now thoroughly annoyed.  
"He's the spirit of the Puzzle. You know the one hanging around my neck. Anyway, he's actually a 3,000-year-old pharaoh who sealed away the games of the Shadow Realm and was sealed away in this puzzle. When I put together the puzzle, he would appear whenever I needed him. I'm kind of acting like a host body to him, so actually, I have two souls. I also did some research and to my surprise, I actually am related to him. Basically, he's my Great-great-great-great-, well you get the picture, grandfather," Yugi explained for what seemed like the millionth time.  
"And you actually think that I'm going to believe that?!" a now red- faced principal said, "I mean, what proof do you have?!"  
"Right here," Yugi said, now switching places with Yami.  
"Aibou, there was no reason to do that," Yami replied calmly.  
"He was asking for it," Yugi answered.  
"I think for once you have me beaten there."  
"Yes! I beat you in an argument! I beat you in an argument!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Yes, my pharaoh."  
"I said SHUT UP!!!!"  
All the while Yami seemed to be arguing to himself, the principal and Yugi's mother were staring open-mouthed at him.  
"Um, pardon me," Yami said, brining them back to their senses, "but do I get extra credit for having a split personality?"  
Yugi sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a long day. 


	6. Extra Credit

This is the last chapter of this story. Anyway, I am 13 years old. Bet you didn't think I was that young! Please don't let that stop you from reading my stories! Anyway, this Saturday, I will be leaving for New York and will not return until next Sunday, so expect a new story or update next Monday. I can't wait! My grandparents in New York are going to spoil me rotten! Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of the story! -Yuugi-chan  
  
It was Sunday and the last week of school. Yami had a large red mark on his cheek because Yugi's mom was now deathly afraid of Yami and had gotten into the habit of slapping him with whatever she was holding at the moment whenever he appeared. This made things a lot easier on Yugi, who didn't have to be distracted whenever Yami asked questions of modern-day things he had never seen or heard of. He was to busy nursing his wounds inside his soul room. The principal avoided Yugi and anybody associating with him for fear of them having an alter ego. Another good advantage because now Yugi could start food-fights in the school cafeteria.  
***  
The week had gone by so fast and it was now Friday night. Yugi was laying in his bed wide awake with excitement at the thought of tomorrow being the last day of school and the start of summer vacation. Yami appeared by the windowsill, rubbing his still red check.  
"You happened to stop by when Mom was cooking hamburgers for dinner, didn't you?" Yami asked, now thoroughly amused.  
"Unfortunately, yes," replied his other, "She hit me with the thing she had in her hand- What was it called again?"  
"The hamburger flipper?"  
"Ah yes, the hamburger flipper. Anyway, it was still hot and she nearly burned my skin off!"  
"Well, at least she only got one layer of skin this time. That's a big improvement over last time."  
"Yes, but by Ra it HURT!!!!"  
"At least you didn't get splashed with the cooking oil, or a stale rice ball she left in the fridge too long."  
"I guess, but-"  
"I know, I know. It still hurt."  
There was a long pause and then Yugi asked, "Yami, why did you drop out of school?"  
"Aibou, I kept getting swamped by tons of girls who were asking for dates, but that wasn't even the worst of it. The cafeteria ladies scare me. They smile way too much!" Yami shuttered at the thought.  
***  
It was the last ten minutes of school and final report cards were passed out. Everybody got pretty good grades, even Yugi's passed off as exceptional, except Jounouchi. He had cheated off of Yami in English, which earned him a solid F. Yugi glanced down at his report card, and two things caught his eye.  
The first thing was the line where the student's name should go. Here, instead of it reading 'Yugi Motou,' it read: 'Yugi Motou/Yami Motou. The second thing was even more surprising. In blue ink was the principal's handwriting was a note: 'Yugi Motou gets extra-credit for being a descendent of an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh who reigned 3,000 years ago.' 


End file.
